Hiccup theNurse!
by Melting Angels
Summary: Reverse!PN AU for Hijack! North rings Hiccup, informing him Jack will have to cancel their date due to a very bad flu/fever. His boss won't give him a day off, so North asks Hiccup if he could come and look after Jack. ((Rated T for Language, just to be safe))


**Summary:** Reverse!PN AU for Hijack! North rings Hiccup, informing him Jack will have to cancel their date due to a very bad flu/fever. His boss won't give him a day off, so North asks Hiccup if he could come and look after Jack.

**Background:** Jack and Hiccup have been dating for six months now, and North is totally cool with it, after meeting Hiccup and Jack for a meal to get to know each other. Jack has a weak immune system and is susceptible to fevers, colds, the flu, and suchlike. Stoick is out a lot on business trips, and doesn't really get on with Hiccup, disagreeing with his son's behaviour and such, like in HTTYD, so he hasn't met Jack yet, and only believes that Jack is a friend.

**And, uh…Hiccup has North's number because Jack is kind of forgettable and sometimes forgets to take his phone when he goes out, and North worries about Jack. ^_^ **

Jack's hair is natural, I would call him albino, and he wears the contacts because he feels very insecure about his appearance, and not confident enough to dye his hair.

_This is also posted on my tumblr! ^_^ with nearly 60 notes ;A;_

**This is my first Hijack fanfic, so…uh…be nice please? I have never written a fanfic including Jack or Hiccup before, and this is an AU, so they might be out of character…**

I tried…

**;A;**

* * *

Hiccup idly scrolled through text messages from Jack as he walked around town, smirking. Shaking his head, he finally pocketed his phone, and looked up as he walked, wondering where to take Jack for their date later. It was their six month anniversary, after all, and while Hiccup wasn't usually known for celebrating such things, Jack was special.

Hiccup had barely walked ten steps when his phone rang. Groaning, he took his phone out, frowning when he saw North was ringing. Rolling his eyes as he remembered Jack warning him to be polite to North, Hiccup answered, bringing the phone to his ear.

"Uh…hey, Mr Clausen. Uh…what's up?" Hiccup asked.

"Ah! Hiccup! So good that you answered! I unfortunately have bad news. Jack will not be able to make it to your date tonight-"

"What!?" Hiccup nearly dropped his phone in shock.

"It is not his fault, Hiccup. Please, do not think he would cancel zis. You are very important to him. I shall cut to chase. Jack…he is sick."

Whilst now calmed down somewhat, Hiccup still felt worried that Jack was sick, even more so that his father had to be the one to tell him.

"Sick?" Hiccup swallowed.

Ever the confident punk, Hiccup was not one to get nervous, except for one thing, one person; Jack. Jack made him nervous.

"Yes. Very bad fever. I wish to stay and take care of him, but boss will not let me. Not even after I explain-"

"I'll do it." Hiccup spoke firmly. "I'll take care of Jack."

Pulling out his keys, Hiccup began to jog back to his motorbike.

"Ah, I am very grateful, Hiccup. I was going to ask you myself, but it seems there is no need. I will see you soon, da?" North then hung up.

Heart pounding, Hiccup made it back to his precious motorcycle in record time, not caring at the amount of people who swore at him when he knocked them over by barrelling straight into them. One might say he was over-reacting, but for North to have to call, and not Jack, something was definitely up. For North to call, and for North to have been wanting to **_personally ask Hiccup _**to look after Jack, Hiccup knew it wasn't your regular 24-hour cold or flu.

Within minutes, Hiccup was on his motorbike, and speeding through traffic to get to North and Jack's rather impressive apartment in the business-oriented area of the city. Probably going through at least one red light, Hiccup made it to the apartment block rather quickly, parking his bike quickly, and so perfectly the best stuntman would have been proud.

Hiccup rang the intercom, and waited to be let in before speeding up the stairs, not bothering with the stupid slow elevator. Panting, he almost tripped several times, but made it to the door of Jack's place in one piece. After trying to catch his breath, wincing when he caught his tongue piercing on a tooth, he knocked on the door, only to find North opening it immediately. Before he could even get a word in, Hiccup found himself being crushed in a hug by North.

"Hiccup! You got here very fast! I am impressed!" North smiled, albeit tiredly- Jack must've been up early with this fever.

"Well…uh…Jack." Was all Hiccup could say.

North beamed, and patted Hiccup on the back, with involuntary force, nearly knocking the rebellious teen over.

"I must go. I hate not being able to stay, but ze boss would not let me have day off, company is busy, but he vill let me leave extra early." North turned around. "Jack! I will be back as soon as I can! But I believe you are in good hands!" he called.

North turned back to Hiccup, shrugging on his big, smart, red coat, donning a black fedora, and picking up an expensive leather briefcase. He placed his free hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Thank you."

Hiccup nodded respectfully, taking the apartment keys from Mr Clausen, and giving a quick, mock-salute to the man, before stepping into the apartment, closing and locking the door behind him. Putting the keys on a small table by the door, Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair.

"Jack?" Hiccup called, wandering down the hallway towards his boyfriend's bedroom.

A small bout of coughing was his reply, and Hiccup speed-walked towards Jack's bedroom, standing in the doorway. His eyes widened as he took in Jack's appearance. The poor kid was deathly white, even more so than his usual pallor, with patches of bright red on his cheeks and forehead. With the duvet tucked up to his chin, and a cold pack on his forehead, Jack really did look like a kid. A helpless one at that.

"Shit." Hiccup muttered.

Jack stirred slightly. Hiccup smirked.

He dragged a beanbag over to the side of Jack's bed, and sat down, leaning on his elbows on Jack's bed, reaching out a hand to gently stroke Jack's hair in a soothing manner. Jack woke, blinking slowly, before turning his head to face Hiccup, who grinned, wanting to lighten the rather dismal situation.

"Hic-cup?" Jack coughed weakly.

"The one and only." Hiccup joked, puffing out his chest.

Jack gave a small smile.

"Why're you here?" Jack asked, squinting.

"To look after you, you dork." Hiccup rolled his eyes, re-adjusting the cold pack on Jack's burning forehead, determined to keep the jokes rolling, to take Jack's mind off of feeling so bad.

"Oh. North...ask you?" Jack wheezed.

"He called me, yeah, but I, being the awesome person that I am, volunteered to come and look after your sorry ass." Hiccup grinned.

"Sorry ass? Last date…you told me…it was…a hot ass." Jack actually smirked slightly at Hiccup.

Damn, Hiccup laughed internally, Jack could sometimes come out with some good one-liners and witty quips. His grin was quickly subdued, however, as Jack broke into a major coughing fit, turning onto his back, positively gasping for air.

"Oh crap. Jack. Jack!" Hiccup could see the pain in Jack's eyes, even though they were screwed shut with the pain.

Racking his brains, Hiccup vaguely recalled something his old med teacher had shown his class. Nodding to himself, Hiccup gently removed the cold pack from Jack's forehead, and helped his boyfriend to sit up, letting Jack lean on him, as he rubbed his back in circles, aiming to soothe the frosty-haired teen.

It worked, and Hiccup thanked Thor that it had. He gently laid Jack back down, propping up the pillows so Jack could sit in a semi-upright position. He then placed the cold pack on his forehead again.

"Holy shit, Jack. You scared the hell out of me there." Hiccup breathed out.

"Sorry, Hic." Jack muttered, his voice croaky.

Realising that his throat was probably burning like hell right now, Hiccup stood up.

"Where're you…going?" Jack asked.

"To get you some water." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Why…why are you doing this? Looking…after me?" Jack wheezed.

"You're important to me Jack." Hiccup smiled. "And I don't want to let anything bad happen to you."


End file.
